


«Хирургия» третьего сезона: окровавленный гвардеец

by LadyShamrock



Series: Хирургия третьего сезона [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Meta, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShamrock/pseuds/LadyShamrock
Summary: В "Знаке трех" нам показали два покушения на убийство - гвардейца и Шолто.Убийство гвардейца было проведено необычным способом и вызвало много вопросов, а бывает ли так? Я попробовала разобраться.





	

В "Знаке трех" нам показали два покушения на убийство - гвардейца и Шолто. Убийство гвардейца было проведено необычным способом и вызвало много вопросов, а бывает ли так? Я попробовала разобраться. Спасибо софандомникам за предоставленные фотографии! **Несколько вопросов:** 1) Чем было нанесено ранение? 2) В какую область? 3) От чего должна была наступить смерть? 4) Возможно ли, чтобы жертва не почувствовала, как ей наносят рану? **Чем была нанесена рана?**

В одном кадре нам показывают тонкую иглу:

В момент ранения раздается характерный звук. Полагаю, что фотограф воспользовался обычным биопсийным пистолетом. Можно по пропорциям прикинуть диаметр иглы - порядка 1 мм. Это соответствует ходовому размеру 20 G. [Медицинские иглы](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%BB%D1%8B) Внешний диаметр такой иглы 0,9 мм, внутренний 0,6. Эти данные нам еще пригодятся. Конструкции биопсийных пистолетов разные, например, такая.

Его легко спрятать в руке, и иголка отстреливается с нужной силой, чтобы проткнуть тело. Размер иглы до 20 см. Биопсийная игла, как следует из ее назначения, должна не просто проколоть ткань, а вырезать кусочек. Возможно, и другие варианты - просто очень тонкое шило.

 **** **В какую область была нанесена рана?** Смотрим на фото:

Слева в поясничную область. Крови довольно много - на плечах и на руках от ран осколками стекла (выбивали дверь), но ее много и на спине. Для колотой раны ИГЛОЙ! Вывод - игла прободнула очень крупный сосуд, а именно артерию. Какой?

Смотрим на рисунок из атласа:

Рана была нанесена на уровне пупка. Здесь человек стоит со стороны груди, но все равно видно, что брюшная аорта и нижняя полая вена по центру, никак не слева. Селезенка, почки, почечные артерии выше, подвздошные ниже. На уровне раны только кишечник и все. Кровотечение из него невозможно в таком объеме. По сюжету, молодой и здоровый человек стоял несколько десятков минут, после чего потерял сознание от потери крови. Грубо прикинув, он потерял 10% крови, т.е. 500 мл. Единственный кандидат для раны - брюшная (абдоминальная) аорта. Как такое могло случиться? Ответ: при вколе иглы под углом. См. рисунок:

 

В анатомическом фотографическом атласе (вид снизу, поэтому стрелка справа).

Проверяем расчетами (спасибо за решение задачи профессиональному математику ).

  _Задача:_ трубка жесткая диаметром 1 см. По ней течет жидкость со скоростью 5 л/мин. Среднее давление в трубке допустим 100 мм рт.ст. Делаем отверстие диаметром 0,5 мм. Система замкнутая, имеет внутри себя 5 литров жидкости, потеря жидкости идет постепенно. Через сколько времени вытечет 500 мл жидкости? _Ответ:_ при означенных условиях и отверстии диаметром 0,5 мм 500 мл потеряются за 40-45 минут. А если диаметр отверстия будет 1 мм, то 500 мл уйдут за 10-11 минут. Таким образом, игла 20 G пробьет отверстие, из которого кровь уйдет в нужном объеме примерно за полчаса. Это соответствует сюжету фильма.

 **Мог ли гвардеец не заметить укола?** Теоретически, мог. Игла прошла кожу (на спине довольно мало нервных окончаний), и только мышцы. Видимо, фотограф потренировался и выбрал «хирургию» мимо нервов позвоночника, что возможно. Биопсийный пистолет стреляет с подобранной силой и резкостью. Инъекция в умелых руках действительно может быть малочувствительной, плюс гвардеец мог быть погружен в себя, на холоде и т.д. Вот такое предположение. Не знаю, возможен ли именно такой вариант в настоящей жизни, но случаи постепенной кровопотери из проколотой спицей брюшной аорты были. С летальным исходом. Как косвенное подтверждение, Шерлок называет это ранение "абдоминальным" (в живот, хотя рана формально на спине). Все верно - брюшная аорта и есть абдоминальная.

Несколько комментариев:

1\. Возможно, роль играл тугой пояс. Первое, что стал делать Джон - зажимать рану шарфом. Эту роль "давящей повязки" выполнял ремень. Как только гвардеец его снял, ему стало хуже. Плюс горячий душ.

2\. Почему не селезенка? От прокола такой кровопотери не будет. При разрывах проходит час - два до потери сознания. 3. Селезеночная артерия не годится, в нее попасть обывателю, да и врачу, нереально без рентгена из-за малого размера и анатомической вариабельности.


End file.
